User blog:ChemicalTrees/Questions and Answers!
In this blog, you can ask questions about your or any characters' future storyline, songs or whatever you want to know! Just comment below your question and I'll answer them. :) 1.What can you say about Desmonds Future Relationship(s) ? -- asked by Lucas Koch Answer: Desmond will have his eyes on a girl from a rival Glee Club.Will the relationship go great? Stay tune and find out! ;) 2. Will Ms. Porter soften for the Glee Club or will she always try to take them down? -- asked by Lucas Koch Answer: She'll try to take them down during the first arc but will eventually soften during the second arc. We'll know more about her life! 3.What can you say about the relationships David will have with Reuben and Brendan, which one will be romantic and which will be just friendly? When can we expect David's first relationship? -- asked by ArashiKagami Answer: He'll have a friendly relationship with Brendan and a romanctic relationship with Reuben but before that, he'll have a crush with secret to make his storylines more realistic. His first relationship will be probably after Sectionals since it will take time to build romance like what I'm doing with Shaylee-Riley and Katya-Alden. 4.Will Ana have a future relationship? Future storylines for Ana, Alden and Shaylee? Is Phinger/Grillips and Katya/Alda going to last? Future Storylines? Future storylines for Harper? Answer: No, Ana won't have a future relationship (or at least from what I've plan so far for her). One of future storylines for Ana is growing up from a self-centered kid into becoming a more sympathetic and caring person. Alden will be involved in Shaylee's and Katya's storylines and as for his own storyline, we'll get to see him slowly developing a social anxiety and thinks that he should please everybody. As for Shaylee, her past will be explored and a lot of storylines I'm not going to reveal yet will rise from that. Yes, Grillips and Kalden will last and is endgame for the season. A storyline for Grillips is Shaylee helping Riley when he's mourning about his parents' death anniversary while Alden will help Katya with her bulimia. For Harper, she'll direct Wicked and be a support system for Noah. So far, nothing else is planned for her. 5. Will Brendan and Reuben's relationship eventually evolve to be more than just a hookup, or will they just remain friends? Answer: Brendan will try to make it more than a hookup but Reuben realizes that Brendan is just using to feel loved again since Noah isn't there anymore to make Brendan feel that way. 6. What's in store for Kai? Like storylines?Are Kai and Jennifer gonna become bffs? Will Kai ever find love? Answer: Kai will have a storyline in the Sadie Hawkins Dance, so check out the page for that. She'll also have an identity crisis storyline in the Disney episode! Yes, Jennifer and her are going to be bffs. Will Kai ever find love? Not this season, I guess. I mean, there are 7 guys in United Mix and 3 are gay and the other 4 has special someones. Maybe next season haha! :) Category:Blog posts